The Road to Sibyl's End
by iceokami122
Summary: When Kogami is spotted going to a high school the questions start flowing. One of them is how he's currently 27 when he was 28 when he fled Japan. Also Sibyl gets infected with a virus and the world's war is brought to Japan. Will the PSB follow the gang Blood Fangs to stop the war before it's too late or will the Sibyl System finally be destroyed.
1. The Foreigner Drop

A figure runs past an old broken down house into another one. A five year old girl grabs a backpack, puts it on and then hides under a table. As the sound of gunfire echos through the air the girl sighs. Okami shakes her head and brush's her dark brown hair out of her eyes only to have it return. As sunlight peeks through the roof Okami looks at broken mirror and sees her reflection. Messy cut hair, a shirt twice her size and dirt everywhere. Her lime colored eyes look away to a noise. Quick as a flash she grabs a gun and cautiously comes out of hiding. She points the gun at seven year old boy. "Code." Okami says. "AK47." the boy responds. Ricky has light brown skin, blue eyes and wild blond hair. He is also covered in dirt. Okami lowers the gun and Ricky comes over. "The others are safe and waiting for us." he tells her.

The low sun casts an orange glow on the city as two children run in between the shooting men. The children jump over a fallen man who was standing a second ago and race towards an airfield. Their bare feet hit concrete and they line up with other feet. "You youngsters made it in time. A another minute and you'd be stuck here." an older man tells them. The engine starts and the plane lines up with other planes. They take off in one minute intervals and fly off as the passengers watch the war torn country disappear with the sunlight. "Ok folks it's 5489 miles to Tokyo. Please enjoy the ride." the pilot said. The passengers went to sleep as the planes flew on.

"Attention we are arriving at the drop zone. I repeat we are arriving at the drop zone." The passengers hurried to get ready. The last three of the seven planes were without parachutes so a quick landing lesson was taught. "Alright if you kids forget just follow the men." The plane doors opened and one by one the passengers jumped. "Ok you two it's your turn." "awaaa!" Okami was trying to get her backpack out from under the seat. A man jerked it and it came out. Backpack on and holding Ricky's hand the girl jumped. The wind hit her face like a wall and if it wasn't for Ricky's hand, she would've been blown off course. Following the men the children weaved in and out in the air. Ricky pulled away from the men and the other children followed him. Jumping off the buildings at an angle the children's speed slowed down enough for them to do a tuck n roll when they hit the ground. Once on the ground they rolled till they stopped and laid in the position they stopped in.

Okami sneezed and the little group stood up. They had gotten used to the different sounds around them. Instead of gunfire, screams and bombings they heard traffic, crowds and advertisements. "Ok guys. We need water, food, an abandon place and new clothes. Oh and some cash till we can get jobs." Ricky told the small gang. The gang of fifteen children took off to look for a place to live. After an hour some thugs led them to a small abandoned club then left. The kids ventured inside and explored the place. They soon found food and water and placed them in a pile. Ricky did some quick math and told the news. "The food will last us a week and we'll need to collect rain water after five days." The gang curled up against each other and went to sleep at three in the morning.

* * *

"Hey there Kogami." "Hi pops." Shinya Kogami sits down and his work station at the MWPSB and lays on his keyboard tablet. The next thing he knew he was being shaken awake. "Kogami, hey Kogami. Wake up kid." Kogami yawns and opens his eyes. He looks to see the whole team looking at him. "What time..." "It's ten in the morning." Ginzo tells him. "Oh oww my heads killing me." Kogami moans. "Unfortunately we don't have time for that." Ginzo tells him. "Late last night seven planes flew over the shady area of Tokyo and left." "So let me get this straight." Kogami says. "You woke me up to tell me that seven planes were flying over us?!" "That is correct." Kogami threw an unopened can of soda at Ginzo. "Ow! The point is that it dropped off people. The last three had men and children that somehow landed alive on the ground, without parachutes. The boss wants them found and captured."

Ginzo rubbed the spot on his right arm where the can hit and looked over at his partner who was asleep. Again. "Hey Kogami wake up. We're here." A sleepy Kogami wakes up. Getting out of the car the two inspectors meet up with their enforcers. "Well where do we go?" an enforcer asks. "Umm I don't know."Ginzo says. "I'm going this way." Kogami says walking towards an aliey. "Hey wait! You cant go by yourself!" Ginzo yells. "Fine. Pops your with me." Tomomi Masaoka follows Kogami and leaves a shocked Ginzo with three enforcers. "How am I suppose to keep track of three enforcers at the same time!"Ginzo yells. Kogami just gave him the finger and disappeared into the shadows. Ginzo sighed.

Masaoka found Kogami walking towards an abandon club. Following him down they both stopped when they saw a girl. She backed up as Kogami walked towards her and then laid on a couch. "Hey. Ko. You ok?" Masaoka ask. Kogami just moaned and rolled to face the inside of the couch. "Oh boy." Masaoka turned to where the girl was but she had disappeared. Rosa had run to another room when he wasn't looking. Rosa has tan skin, blue eyes and short blond hair. "There's two men out there." she told Ricky. Ricky signaled to the others and they peaked out from behind a corner with guns and knives in hand. Safety turned off the children snuck up behind the men as Okami took their guns, then Rosa walked right up to Masaoka and kicked him. He fell to the floor and looked to see children armed to the teeth with weapons.

"Inspector watch out!" Ginzo jumped out of an armed man's way and tripped backwards. Another caught him and threw him against a wall knocking him unconscious. When Ginzo woke up he saw the three enforcers dead in front of him. 'What happened?!' he thought. Someone grabbed him from behind and slammed him against the wall. Ginzo watched as his pockets were searched and his money was stolen. After getting beat up the thugs went away leaving Ginzo laying on the ground. Panicked and severely hurt Ginzo called the last of his team. "Inspector Kogami come in. Kogami. Kogami! Enforcer Masaoka come in. Masaoka. DAD!"


	2. That Damn Code

Ginzo shot up on the couch in his room as his dog wined. "Just a dream." he told himself. His communicator went off. "Enforcer Ginzo, please report to the garage." "I'm on my way." he replied. "You'll be riding with us." Akane told him. Ginzo got in to the car and they were off. Passing a street Ginzo saw a girl waiting to cross the street. Her lime eyes met Ginzo's as the car past. "What?" "Ginzo is something wrong?" Akane asked. "No nothing." he sighed. They stopped in front of a middle school and got out. "What are we doing at a middle school?" Sho asked. "We got a stress reading here." Ginzo looked around. The girls wore a blue jean colored uniform with one coral stripe and a lime green scarf. The boys wore blue jean colored pants with a coral shirt and a lime bandanna like the girls. "Why do I have to do the laundry every day? You know you could help out Okami." Ginzo snapped to find that name. "Is that the PSB?" "What are they doing here?" "Hey Ginzo wait!" Ginzo walked around trying to find that name. Okami. He felt something slide off his wrist and turned to see a girl. She had her dark brown hair in high pigtails on the back of her head, bangs everywhere and lime eyes piercing through him. She held up his communicator and took off.

"Hey give it back!" Ginzo yelled chasing Okami all over the front of the school. She held it in her teeth and did a series of flips. Then the bell rang. "Aww." Okami moaned. She threw back the communicator to Ginzo and went inside the school. Ginzo put the communicator back on as the others came over."Who was that?" he asked.

* * *

As the sunlight peek over the horizon in SUAUn, Kogami woke up. "Good morning." a mother told him. "Thank you for letting me stay here." he told the family. "You're leaving?" the little girl asked. "Yea." he told them. "Bye." the kids waved. Kogami waved back and headed to the nearby town. Kogami walked feeling the breeze blow his hair. The back had grow to cover the collar of his green shirt, the sides covered his ears and the front blew in his eyes. Sitting down he looked through the knapsack he had with him. "Thanks." he said looking at the food wrapped for him. After having breakfast he continued on his way to the town.

The sun was starting to set when Kogami made it to the town. After an hour of looking for work he was approached by some men. "You are Shinya Kogami." "Yea." "You were an enforcer before that an inspector and before that an junior inspector who saw the Sibyl backdoor code." Kogami gulped. "What do you want?" he asked. "My boss would like you to give him that code." "Oh that damn code." Kogami said. He backed up then jumped over a fence and darted for the woods. "Capture him alive!" the leader yelled. Kogami heard footstep and the sound of engines behind him as he ran. He climbed up a tree and watched as the hunting party passed beneath him. Kogami thought back to when he was junior inspector.

A twenty year old Kogami was looking through reports and he found secret reports. Curious he hacked into Sibyls mainframe and saw a backdoor code. It was six in the morning when he stopped and went straight to work. "Hey Kogami." "Hi pops." Kogami fell asleep at his station and later on the way to a spot and again at an abandon club. He woke up when he felt a cool cloth on his forehead. "Hi." the girl said in English. Kogami switched to English easily having got seven and eight hundreds on the test. "Hi." Kogami felt a hand on his forehead and looked to see Masaoka above him. "Your fever's broke, finally." he told Kogami. "Wait how long was I out?" "Five days. This little missy's been taking care of you all that time." The girl put a hand on herself."Okami." she told him. "Shinya Kogami." he replied. Okami had trouble saying his name. "Shinyi Koko." she said. "That's right."he told her,"Shinyi Koko."

"Check the trees. He couldn't of gone far." 'Shit.' he thought jumping down from the tree. "There he is!" Kogami punched the one man and dodged the rest. He got surrounded and used his combat fighting style to brake through. A man grabbed his left arm and Kogami kicked him then one grabbed his hair two grabbed his arms and the three men pinned him to the ground. His hands were crossed over each other and he was cuffed. A bag was put over his head and he was thrown onto a truck. The truck drove for about twenty miles and slowed. Kogami heard the truck drive onto concrete and then stop. He was pulled out and led to a hall, down the corador and into a room. He was shoved onto a chair and had his arms cuffed behind him to the back of the chair.

Five minutes later the bag was removed. Kogami's eyes adjusted to the bright room. Looking around he saw chains, a whip, a table with restraints, a pile of tools and a group of men staring at him like he was their prey. The boss came in and looked at Kogami. Grabbing his hair the boss looked at Kogami's eyes. "Ah you have beuitiful eyes." he told him. "Metallic blue is rare among the Japanese." he said releasing his hair. "But what I need from you is Sibyl's backdoor code. I'm asking you before things get ugly." Kogami stayed silent. "Ok boys get it out of him." the boss said.

Kogami went through level three torture, the beating. He had tryed to fight back but it was no use. Next was level two where he got whiped with the chains and whip. Kogami screamed in pain as the chains hit him making him fall to the floor. "I really wanted to avoid level one but you're stubon." the boss told him. Kogami covered in blood and bruises was stripped down and slammed onto the table. His arms were pined above his head and his legs were bent where his feet hung down and got tied. The chains were tied around his ankles and tied to metal wrings in the floor. "What are you going to due to me?" he asked. The boss leaded over him."You're about to be sterile." Kogami's eyes got big. "Do know the code now?" the boss asked. "No? then this is going to hurt alot." he said puttting on medical gloves. Kogami gritted his teeth as the boss slowly forced his hands up the hole. Kogami stared screaming when he was halfway through. The boss grabbed kogami''s penis and started pulling it down through the hole. Kogami in tears finally broke. " 4,2,2,3,7,9,5,8,6,9,9,3,1." he screamed through the pain. "Good boy. Now that wasn't so hard was it?" the boss said returning it to it's spot. Kogami then passed out. "Get him dressed in the clothes I got and place him in that spot in Tokyo." "Yes boss."

* * *

Kogami was past by people walking through the Homeless section in Tokyo. To them they thought that he was a gang member who was thrown out of the gang and who could blame them. Kogami was covered in cuts and bruises, laying on the street face down in old, ragged clothes. One of the men there saw him and raced to find the gang Blood Fangs. He found and led them to the place where Kogami laid. Two figures came forward dressed in middle school uniforms. A boy with light brown skin, blue eyes and wild blond hair and a girl with fair skin, dark brown hair and lime eyes lean down and looked at him. The girl turned his face and smiled. "Koko, you're back." she told him. A light shone in their direction and there stood Ricky and Okami, the leaders of Blood Fangs.


	3. Mika Chi?

"Koko. Koko. Wake up." Kogami opened his eyes and saw Okami above him. Rosa came over with Ricky and the others. "Hey, it was lonely without you around here." Ricky told him in Japanese. "How long was I out?" Kogami asked. Okami smiled and said "Five days." "We've kept the promise." Rosa said. "Ok." Kogami told her. The next few days Kogami recovered and slipped into the gang's routine. Get up, do the choires, go to school, patrol the territory, come home, get diner, do homework and go to bed. "Hey Kogami. How old are you?" Ricky asked. "Thirty one." "You don't look it, you look twenty seven." Kogami looked in the floor length mirror. 'um.' he thought.

"Ginoza look out!" Akane yelled. Ginozo dropped to the ground as a chair flew over him. A man in his thirty's ran out of the apartment and grabbed a middle school girl while fleeing. "HELP!" the girl cried. The team ran after him as ran into a factory. The team split up, Akane, Sho and Ginozo ran after him as Mika and Yayoi circled around. The man reached a dead end and held the girl over machinery. "Put your guns down or I'll drop the girl!" he told them. Akane, Sho and Ginozo put their guns down and Ginozo slid his over to the man. The man put the girl down, picked up the gun and pointed it at them. "Die!" he said pressing the triger. When it didn't work he threw the girl over the edge. Ginozo looked over the edge and saw the girl safely in Kogami's arms. Ginozo gasped and watched Kogami disappeared with the girl into the shadows. Ginozo heard the Dominator fire and Akane came over. "Where's the girl?" She asked. "Safe." Ginoza said walking away. The team followed him out of the factory. "Kogami." Ginozo whispered.

"Koko, you can put me down now." Okami told him. He put her down and the two walked back home to the club they lived in. "Well?" the other kids asked. "Then Koko did a slide across the floor and caught me." Okami said finishing the story. "Wow." "Ok guys diner's ready." Rosa called. BEEP,BEEP. "Our scores for the year!" Rosa said. "I passed!" All eyes fell on Okami. She mumbled adding up her scores. "I got a B!" "That means we can go to high school." Ricky told them. "Ok. Koko's coming to." Okami said. Kogami's head shot up. "Hold on." he told her, "I cant go. I'm too old. Besides the PSB would find me when my name gets flagged." "Umm. I know, you'll be Mika Chi." "Right like anyone would buy that."

"Mika Chi. Here is your uniform, try to keep it untouched till school starts." the lady said handing him his uniform. "It's good idea that we get our uniforms before school starts." Okami told them. Rosa and Ricky nodded. "I still cant believe that worked." Kogami said. He was wearing a green hoody with the hood pulled over his head that way the street scanners wouldn't flag him. It worked. Back at the office Ginozo was lost in thought. 'Kogami. It couldn't have been him. Last time we saw him he was in SEAUn.' "Mister Ginoza. Mister Ginoza. Hey hunting dog!" Ginoza fell out of his chair. "Have you finished your report yet?" "Um no." Ginoza said looking at the floor. "Well hurry it up. The boss wants to see it." Shimotsuki told him. "Jeez!" she said walking away. Ginoza finished his report and left out the part about seeing Kogami. "Mister Ginoza report to my office." The director called.

Ginoza walked into the directors office. "You wanted to see me." "Yes your report looks to be missing something. In it you said the girl was safe. It is a long drop for a girl to land safely, unless someone caught her." Ginoza gulped. "Well she looked to be a gymist and you know how they can always land." he told her looking away. "You're not hiding something are you?" she asked. Ginoza continued to look away. Finally he spoke. "I thought I saw..." "Yes." He looked at her. "Kogami." "That is impossible." she told him. "Kogami is still in SEAUn. If he had somehow managed to get back in Japan he would of been flagged by a street scanner. Get some sleep." "Right. Maybe I'm just seeing things." Ginoza said walking out.

Ginoza laid on his bed and closed his eyes. 'Was I imagining things?' As the scene played back in his head he tryed to remember everything that happened. The girl was thrown over the edge of the walkway. Ginoza raced to the railing and looked down. He saw the girl fall into the arms of a muscular man. His light black hair fell back to his neck and face. The man wore a green hoody the hood had flown off his head, his metallic blue eyes watched the girl and he had slid to catch her. He stood up and walked around the machinery into the shadows carrying the girl with him. Ginoza focused in to the mans face. Those eyes. Kogami has gray eyes that look metallic blue. "Kogami!" He jumped out of bed and raced to his work station. Ginoza looked up Kogami's file and looked at all the face photos of him. "I knew it."

* * *

The numerous alarms went off and Blood Fangs awoke to a perfect Spring morning. Okami and Rosa put on their new uniforms for high school. The white collar shirt was first. After buttoning the long sleeves the girls put on the skirt that matched Kogami hair color. The skirts were five inches above their knees and they tucked in the shirt. Then they tied the dull red bow and put down the collar. Buttoning up the dull blue coat they pull up the black socks to their knees and tied the brown combat boots. "Koko how do I look?" Okami asked him. He looked at her. "You look your age." he told her putting the dull blue coat.

The four students reached the school. It was like any normal high school. "All new students come this way for the tour." A pretty woman in her twenty's led the tour. When they got to the field Kogami gasped. There was military training equipment everywhere. "And this is the gym area. Be careful around the instructor tho, he's ex-military. That's it for the tour." Kogami looked through the cross wire fence in at the instructor. He had a scar over his left eye. Then their eyes met. "Mika hurry before all the good lockers are taken!" "Coming." he called walking away. 'Ex-military uh.'

The next day the four students, Ricky, Rosa, Okami and Mika Chi (Kogami) entered the school grounds. The sunlight felt warm, the birds were singing, the cherry blossoms lightly blew in the gentle breeze and "Move it you magets!" the gym instructor was also the gate keeper. "Way to ruin the moment Jerk!" Okami said under her breath as they walked in. This is the order their classes were in. Math, Language, Shop/Home EC, lunch, History,Science and Gym. "Ok magets line up!' The girls wore a dull blue t-shirt with white sleeves that had a dull red stripe on it, same with the boys, and light black shorts the boys wore light black jeans, the pant leg was over the boots. "Welcome to Gym class. I am your instructor you will call me Sir." Sir then walked down the line asking their name where they came from and if they ever held a gun before. He stopped in front of the tiny group. "Rosa, LA, no but I held a knife." "Ricky, LA, yes." "Okami, LA, yes." Last was "Mika Chi." "Where did you come from?" "SEAUn." "Have you ever held a gun?" "Many times." "Interesting." Sir said then continued down the line.

"Aright listen up magets! You will start off by running around this track then you will climb up the rope ladder, crawl through the tunnel and finally jump over this thing with a bar that must stay on this field. You will be timed, also split into group of four." Sir fired a gun with fake bullets and the Blood Fangs took off followed by the other students. Rosa's time was 6:45 Ricky's was 6:25 Chi's was 5:35 and the one with the shortest time was Okami with five minutes flat. "I now see why you are called wolf." Sir told her. All the students finished as the four o'clock bell rang. "How are you so fast?" Chi asked her. "You have to be fast to survive." she told him.

The group passed under a street scaner and an alarm went off at the PSB. The shot of Chi was cross referenced and biological match of Kogami showed up. "So you've returned Shinya Kogami." The director said. She called sector 1 and had them come to her office. "Are we in trouble?" Sho asked. "I don't believe so." Akane told him. The team walked into the office and the director looked at them. "Five minutes ago a high schoolar was flagged by a street scanner." "A high schooler?" Shimotsuki asked. "A cross reference reveled who it is." She flipped the image of the high schooler around and then the true image. "No way." Akane said. "Thats." "The runaway enforcer." the director said. "Shinya Kogami."


	4. Dinner At the Blood Fangs Home

"Kogami is back?" Akane asked slowly. She was still in shock from seeing the results. "Yes." the director told her. Ginoza sighed. _'so I was right.'_ he _thought_.

"Hey Mika!" Okami yelled. Chi turned to see Okami running to catch up to him. Little puffs of her breath hung in the air. A cold front had moved in over night which made the temperature drop into the twenty's. "It's cold." she said shivering. "Well it is still Spring." Chi told her. "I know that you JERK!" she yelled. The two walked to school and sat down for first period. "Now the problem five X seven Y can be solved using the method..." "Hey Chi." Chi slightly turned his head. "Did you hear that the gym teacher is a latent criminal? From what I heard he's on parole and that Sibyl is constantly watching him." "Mr. Ginka please pay attention this problem is on the test." "Ha sorry teach." _'a latent criminal uh.'_ Chi _thought_. "So do you believe him?" Okami asked. They were standing in the lunch line waiting their turn. "It's not uncommon to put latent criminals to work. But few ever stay on a leash long enough to truly taste freedom." Chi replied. "Uh."

"May I join you?" Akane looked up to see Ginoza holding a tray of food. "Sure." Ginoza placed the tray on the table and sat down. "So did you know about this?" she asked. Ginoza sighed. "Yes, since the incident with the middle school girl. When she went over the edge I saw Kogami slide across the floor to catch her. She landed in his arms and he walked out with her." "So that what you meant when you said she was safe." He nodded. "Still there something off about him." "What do you mean?" Akane asked. "Shouldn't he look thirty? Yet he looks the same age as when he left." "That's true. That's it!" She yelled slamming her hands on the table. "We're bringing in Kogami!"

"Move it maggots!" Sir yelled. "Sir it's cold out." a boy told him. "The best way to stay in shape during this weather is to exercise so MOVE IT!" "Jeez maybe he is the devil."Rosa said. "No that's not it."Chi told them. "Hey!" Okami snatched away the lighter and pack of cigarettes he had in his hand. "No smoking. You promised that you would stop. Besides it's against the rules." Chi sighed. _'damn. she's scarier then Sir.'_ "Chi, Wolf you're up!" "Ready to run in the cold?" Chi asked. "No." Okami replied. The two took off and did their run for the day. "Are you sure that's Kogami?" Akane asked. "Yes that's him." Ginoza told her. Inspector and Enforcer were watching the class from a nearby roof. "It sure is cold out today." Akane said shivering. "Would you like to have my coat?" Ginoza asked her. "Maybe Kogami's. Is it still in storage? ACHOO!" "Jeez."

"Ahhh." Okami said. She and the girls were taking showers to warm up. Okami giggled as she jiggled her boobs. "Jiggly jiggly puff." "Okami quit playing with your boobs and shut up!" Rosa yelled. The other girls started laughing. Okami smiled as she got out and dried off. She did a dog shake with her hair and flipped it back. Buttoning her shirt she yawned and shook her head. Okami and Rosa met up with Ricky and Chi and walked home in the cold. "I think it got colder." Rosa said shivering. "Yea it probably did."Chi said. "I'm so glad tomorrow's Saturday." Okami told them. "Yea so you can sleep in and be lazy." Chi told her "Oh yea well I'm not the one who could sleep through a storm." Okami shot back. Chi moaned as the others laughed. Akane and Ginoza followed them from a distance watching Chi. "He seems so happy." Akane said with a sad smile. "Don't do that to yourself."Ginoza told her. "Oh yea." Rosa said, it's Okami's turn to do diner tonight." "Wha. I thought it was Chi's turn." "No, he's tomorrow."

"What's this." "What is this it's a list you dumb-ass. Go to the store and buy them, we're having Italian tonight." Chi sighed and walked to the store. After paying for the food walked out and met a drone in the street. Ignoring the drone Chi kept walking down the sidewalk. After walking for five minutes he turned to face the drone. "Why are you following me?!" he asked irritated. "Mika Chi your hue is cloudy. You are asked to have a hue check." "Argh fine. Damn drone." he mumbled. Chi walked down an alley and stopped. "What the hell are you following me around for!" he yelled at the drone. "You are to be seen at the PSB main building." it said. Chi put down the groceries and walked around the drone. He got hit with a paralyzer and fell to the ground unconscious. "You didn't have to shot him." Akane told Ginoza.

"Well how is he?" "More to the point how old is he?" Shion blows the smoke out and types at her station. She drops the cigarette onto the desk. "No way." she says in shock. "He's the same age as he left." "He's twenty-eight?!" Ginoza asks. "Yea.'' "That cant be possible." Shion types fast. "That's it! I'm going to do every medical test there is. There's no way someone can stay the same age for almost four years." Three hours later all the tests are done. "DNA, blood, eye, bone. That is Shinya Kogami no doubt about it. I still can't figure out how he's twenty-eight though,no wait." "WHAT THE HELL NOW HE'S TWENTY-SEVEN!'' Akane, Ginoza, Sho and Yaoi crowded around Shion. "What's this?'' Sho asked pointing at the screen. "Those are chemicals in his blood stream." she said looking into it. "No way no WAY!" she yelled. "What is it Shion?" Yaoi asked "These chemicals, separately are deadly, but they mixed in a way that is reversing his age. "So how young is he going to get?" Ginoza asked.

"NINETEEN! Koko is nineteen minutes late!" Okami yelled. "How the HELL am I going to make spaghetti without ingredients!" "Don't tell me that you placed a tracker on him." Ricky moaned. Okami grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number. "Your actually calling him?" "If he picks up..." The others backed up as a demon aura formed around Okami. "It's ringing." Five people in the PSB lab jumped as a phone rang. "Ginoza. You answer it." Akane told him. He obeyed. "Hello." "Oh hey there SCAREDY CAT!" "Don't call me that.'' Ginoza said with his eyebrow twitching. "I have a request. I DON'T CARE IF YOU KEEP KOKO OVERNIGHT JUST BRING FOOD FUKING SCARDY CAT!" Okami yelled through the phone. "Ok." She then hung up. Ginoza turned to the others. "Where's the food?"

Akane, holding a bag of groceries, followed Ginoza down an alley to the Blood Fangs home. "Don't say anything, let me do the talking." Ginoza told her. "Ok.'' she said. The two walked to the club and stopped. Ginoza knocked on the door with his foot gently and it opened. "Hey scaredy cat brought the food." a boy said. "Great now GET IN HERE!" Akane followed Ginoza down the stairs to the kitchen where an irradiated Okami waited for them. As soon as the bags were set on the table Okami tore in to them and started cooking dinner. Akane recognized the girl from when they watched the class. Twenty minutes later the group of fourteen sat down at three tables. After saying grace they dug into the food. "Hey scardy cat you have dinner yet?" Ginoza nodded to Akane and they joined the group at a table. Okami sat plates in front of them. "Careful it's hot." she told them.

"Akane slow down!"Ginoza told her. Akane had been scarfing down her food after she had tasted it. Akane slowed down and finished her plate as Ginoza sighed. Looking around he saw a cake hidden under a bag. "And now for tonight's event she said taking the cake out from under the bag. "Ace birthday. The candles were lit, the lights dimmed and Ace looked at the cake that had been placed in front him. "Make a wish." Rosa told him. 'I wish this will be our home forever.' He blew out the candles and then the cake was cut. Akane was given a slice and she saved the chocolate icing for last. Ginoza helped clean up and then he and Akane walked toward the door. Akane felt a tug on her sleeve and turned to see Ace. He had pulled back his hood and looked at Akane. "Um I made this." he said holding up a string necklace. Light brown skin with matching hair that landed above his eyes and pure blue eyes. "Thank you." Akane told him putting it on. Ginoza and Akane walked down the alley to the car as Akane felt the braided, red and white, string necklace. _'so, this is why Kogami is so calm and peaceful.'_

Ginoza and Akane placed Chi back in the exact same spot where he fell. "No put his leg up more." "Like this?" They looked at a photo to make sure he matched up. His finger twiched and the two PSB members walked away. Chi opened his eyes and saw a blurry man and woman turn left and disappear into the crowd. _'so you let me go, right Ginoza?'_ Chi smiled as he rolled over onto his back and watch the cream colored sky turn in to a peaceful blue.


	5. Flame's Snowfall

Chi got up and walked out of the alley into the crowd. _'Now where is the club?'_ As he walked down the street memories flooded back. Ginoza was found and dragged back by his shirt to the club. "Nobuchika!" Masaoka hurried over to his son and lifted him up off the ground. "Is he ok?" Kogami asked leaning over from the couch. Masaoka checked Ginoza and breathed a sign of relief. "He's going to be OK, he just needs a little rest." Later that day the children gathered around Masaoka as he taught them how to cook and prepare meals a skill they would use in the future. "Hey Masaoka whats going to happen to them?" Kogami asked him. "I'll take care of them." "Don't be ridiculous you're an enforcer, I'll help you." "It's a promise?" Okami asked. Kogami leaned down to her level and petted her head. "It's a promise." A week later the PSB group left the club and after being debriefed, returned to their duties. Kogami and Masaoka would sneak out every week at night to check up on the kids and later on got them enrolled at school. "Were are we going to send them?" Kogami asked. Masaoka thought about it for a bit. "Hmm, a place were they wouldn't stand out to much." A criminal they were after ran past them and they chased after him. _'Inishie.'_ Kogami tackled the man as the others came over. As he was getting cuffed Kogami pulled Masaoka into a corner. "Inishie." "Inishie? Oh! That's a great idea Ko, if we send them there then they'd blend right in."

"Koko!" Okami called running over to him. "Hey there's my little wolf!" Kogami cheered lifting her into the air. Masaoka came in and sat down at the couch. "Guess what kids, you're going to school." "School?" the kids asked coming over. "Yep, it's called Inishie Middle School, and I hear that the high school is being built so by the time you get done with middle school you can go right into Inishie High." The kids got enrolled and started their first day the following Monday. "Where did both your paychecks go!" Ginoza yelled at Masaoka and Kogami. They both said nothing. "Wait don't tell me that you spent it on booze and cigarettes!" "Should we tell him?"Kogami asked. Masaoka nodded and the two dragged Ginoza to Masaoka's room. That night Ginoza was told the truth about the kids, the financing, and the school billing. "So that's what happened to your paychecks." "Nobuchika." Ginoza looked up at his father. "If you want to join us then you must vow to never tell a soul about what you heard tonight." "Alright I vow."

Ginoza was running with Akane and Sho, the three chasing down a pair of criminals through the homeless section of Tokyo. Ginoza got slammed against the door of an old building and landed inside. The one criminal threw him to his partner who tied Ginoza's arms above his head with a chain. The leader pulled on the other end of the chain that had been thrown over a thick pipe. Ginoza was hosted above the ground to where he dangled in the air. "Well well, what do we have here. A hunting dog caught in my trap. I have a few questions for you and you are going to answer them." he said walking towards Ginoza with a lit blow torch. "No get away." "First one, where is Sibyl located?" Ginoza feeling the heat of the flame turned his head the other way. The leader signaled and the two men tore off Ginoza's clothes, first the top coat and shirt. The boss lost his patience and put the flame on Ginoza's left side. Ginoza yelled out in agony as the boss burned him.

Chi heard a voice crying out and paused. "Ginoza!" Chi ran following the voice down alleyways and into the homeless section to a building. "Ginoza!" Chi yelled kicking the door down. The criminals turned to see Chi standing in front of them. Chi looked past them to Ginoza who add almost all of his left side burned. "Don't just stand there you idiots, get him!" The two attacked Chi who fought them off knocking them out. Angry the leader attacked Chi swinging the blowtorch wildly at him. Chi did a kick to the stomach pushing the man back. A tornado kick to the head sent the man flying into the wall. Chi ran over to Ginoza and started untangling the chain around his wrists. "Hold on Ginoza, you'll be out of here in a bit." "Kogami?" Ginoza asked weakly. Chi loosen the chain which let Ginoza fall into Chi's arms. Ginoza then blacked out.

"KOKO YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" "Sorry." "Well it's your turn to cook dinner." Okami tossed her hair and stomped off towards the bedroom. "S-she angry at you." Ace told him. Chi sighed "Yea I figured as much. So any requests?" "Y-your um, Cats-dew." "OK I'll see what I can do." Ace smiled and returned to a table to finish a puzzle. Chi smiled starting the native recipe. Chi paused a couple of times throughout the cooking remembering the next step unaware that the old cameras he had installed years ago suddenly glowed and blinked to life watching his every move and heard every word. "Let's see do I put the sauce on next?" Five figures were crammed around computer screen in the PSB building watching Chi make the Cats-dew. "I didn't know there were cameras already installed in here." Shion said smoking. "Yea well there were." Ginoza told them. Yaoi, Sho and Akame nodded continuing to watch the computer screen. "OK dinners ready!" Chi called. Fourteen hungry teenagers came out of the shadows and lined up plates in hand as Chi started to serve them. Ace was last one in line, then Chi served himself. The audience of five had gotten themselves food and returned to their seats, munching away on their food.

Outside the the edge of the city by the docks a group of men got off a boat and headed for the city. "Hey boss. Think he made it?" "Are you stupid? Of course he made it. Now follow the plan exactly as we discussed." "Yes sir!" The men split into groups of five and ventured into Tokyo. The boss took two of the groups with him and headed into the homeless section of the city. A handful of gangs blocked their way into the roughest part of the city. "This belongs to us. You cant just walk into our territory and get out unhurt." "Is that so. Well then this belongs to us now." As the gangs faced off the guerillas made quick work of them. One of the members tried to run away but was caught by the boss. "Let me go!" he cried fighting to get his arm free. His left arm was twisted behind his back as the boss grabbed the back of his head pulling on his hair. "How many gangs are in here?'' "I-I don't know the exact number." The boss grabbed the mans bangs pulling his head backwards. The boss leaded into the mans ear."How bout now?" _'higher got to push it higher.'_

Ten blocks away an alarm sounded. Akane leaded forward to look at the screen in the car. "Turn left." Shimotsuki turned left and the paddy wagon followed. The boss continued to pull the mans head back. He thought it was going to snap when. "Freeze! PSB!" The boss threw the man at a wall and ran away with the rest of the group. The other groups ran after them as Akanes group looked after the man who was still alive. He threw up from the smell of blood so he was moved to the truck. "Hinakawa?" Sho looked at him. "How do you know me." The man made a sad smile. "I was in the same cell as you during the chop market scare." Sho lowered his head. "So you were among the survivors." The man was loaded into the truck and taken back to base.

The lights reflected off his medium long red hair that almost looked brown. His green eyes looked across the table to Sho who had Akane standing behind him. Do you remember what the attackers looked like?" "Yes but, I cant describe well." The group groaned. "Mm I can sketch them out for you though." He was handed a laptop and looked at the program. "Hmm basic but I guess I can work with it." The group waited patently as he drew the men out. He would look up at the wall then continue drawing. He breathed out and then flipped the laptop around to them. "Wow that's almost life like." Akane said surprised. "Um can go in the hall?" "Why?" "T-the walls keep closing in. I did my best not to panic but, but." He said starting to hyperventilate and shake in fear. "OK calm down calm down!" Akane told him. "Great that means he'll have to stay with one of us." Ginoza groaned. "What why?" Shimotsuki asked irritated. "Because the room he's in now is the same size, maybe larger then the cells in the rehabilitation facility." "That would be a problem." Yaoi told them.

"Come on in I wont bite.'' Ginoza told him. The man peeked in and "Puppy!" he exclaimed racing over to the dog cage. "Yea Dime died two days ago so I bought another dog. "What's the name?" "I didn't give him a name yet." "Hmm. Well my name is reaaallly long so just call me by my gang name, Flame. And you're going to be Kōsetsu." he said cuddling the Eskimo puppy. "Hey how old are you?" "Twenty-three tomorrow." _'Flame's Snowfall, uh. jeez those two are going to be a handful.'_


End file.
